


Words Left Unspoken

by immalazysod



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Adric - Freeform, Dealing With Loss, Doctor Who (Classic Series) - Freeform, Drabble, Fifth Doctor - Freeform, Gen, Nyssa of Traken - Freeform, Tegan Jovanka - Freeform, Thoughts After Loss, canon character death, depressing fic, post-Earthshock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immalazysod/pseuds/immalazysod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's thoughts after losing Adric.<br/>(Post-Earthshock)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Left Unspoken

Adric was gone. This fact had not truly settled in until they had returned to the TARDIS. Tegan and Nyssa had gone to their room, leaving the Doctor alone in the console room. He rushed around the console, pressing buttons and flipping switches, sending the TARDIS back into the time vortex. As he listened to the familiar groaning sound as his time vehicle took off, it hit him. He froze.

_Adric... Is gone._

He trembled, his hands shaking as they grasped the edge of the console firmly.

_He's gone... And he's never coming back._

He didn't notice as tears formed in his eyes, falling down his cheeks.

_Everything he could've done... Everything he could've been... All of that is gone now. Blown away, like a candle's flame, extinguished by the cold breeze._

He fell to his knees, his hands covered his face as he wept.

_He could've been great... He could've been so beautiful... And now he'll never have the chance to grow, to blossom, into something extraordinary._

He loved Adric. Not in a romantic way, nor in a fatherly way... No, it was different than that, it was... Complicated. All he knew was he had a great fondness for the boy, and losing him felt like losing a dear friend he had known forever...

He was sorry for the way he treated him, how he was constantly so harsh toward him. He had good intentions, he truly did... But did Adric ever know that? Did he know he only wanted what was best for him? Did he know that he cared for him? Did he know... That he was loved?

And now... He would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, it seems all I can write is this depressing stuff :/


End file.
